


Al final, resultamos dos

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un reencuentro de los cuatro es soñado por Gon, quien organiza todo y está feliz de juntarse de nuevo con sus grandes amigos, ¡y en su casa, encima! Pero, hay pequeños inconvenientes de por medio, y termina asistiendo solamente Kurapika...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final, resultamos dos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie 'Hunter x Hunter' no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Madhouse, etc.)
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Éste fic participa en la actividad de aniversario del foro 'Comunidad del cazador' (ff.net). Éste es mi regalito para Moony :3 ¡Aquí tienes un Kurapika/Gon, romántico y gracioso! (bueno, si es que se lo puede denominar 'gracioso'… )

Al final, resultamos dos

_Capítulo único_

¡Gon estaba emocionado, entusiasmado! Por fin se le había dado: reunirse los cuatro, nuevamente. Pero lo mejor del asunto, era que iba a ser en su casa. Toda esa situación lo hacía sonreír como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Aunque ya de niño le quedaban sus ojos y su corazón, pues su cuerpo iba creciendo: tenía poco más de quince años, ya.

Estuvo toda la semana con los preparativos de la reunión: su tía y su bisabuela no encontraban la manera de calmarlo. Mito en muchas ocasiones perdía los estribos y le gritara que se tranquilizara un poco, a lo que su sobrino pedía disculpas.

—Ya —le dijo su tía—. Pero no vuelvas a cambiar las cosas de lugar otra vez. ¡Decídete cómo quieres que quede! Faltan cinco días para el sábado, cálmate —Gon rio y asintió con la cabeza.

El jovencito había ido toda la semana a recorrer su isla natal, tal vez por millonésima vez en lo que iba viviendo allí, pero quería recordar con suma precisión los lugares exactos donde llevar a sus amigos: ¡iba a darles el mejor 'tour' de Isla Ballena que hubieran hecho en sus vidas! Claro que preveía que Killua cambiara sus planes, pero tenía la plena seguridad de que no iba a interferir con eso… Aunque no estaba seguro, así que hizo un plan B por si las moscas.

No se juntaban desde hacía muchísimo tiempo: desde que Killua había ido a recorrer el mundo con Alluka y que se había enterado lo de las peripecias de Leorio y Kurapika por lo del Continente Oscuro, no había oportunidad alguna para juntarse. Se decidió por probar suerte dos semanas atrás y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en verse, para festejar su amistad, aquél sábado en la casa de Gon.

Iba y venía a casa con nuevas ideas y actividades que pensaba hacer con sus amigos: desde pescar sobre un gran árbol hasta infiltrarse en la guarida de los osos-zorros y… No, descartó esa idea: no sea cosa que Leorio metiera la pata y fueran perseguidos por una de esas criaturas que odiaban a los seres humanos.

Así, llegó el viernes por la noche, y el moreno no podía dormir pensando en lo fantástico que iba a ser ese fin de semana: con el que más había conversado era con Kurapika, a quien, irónicamente, lo encontraba cada vez que lo llamaba, muy al contrario de lo que pasaba antes. Se pasaban largas horas charlando juntos y aquello fortalecía su grueso vínculo de amistad. En ocasiones, el rubio estaba dolido por no haber estado cuando él lo precisaba, pero Gon hacía caso omiso a ello y lo disculpaba sin condiciones: sí, quería mucho a su amigo kuruta, y sabía cómo era él, por lo que comprendía su situación.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Kurapika! —Le había dicho al teléfono, en su última charla, siendo sincero como siempre—. Así que deja de pedirme perdón, lo pasado es pasado. ¡Ahora, a pensar en nuestra juntada! —y Kurapika, del otro lado del teléfono, se puso a reír: ¿qué sería de él sin la luz de Gon? Estaba, también, ansioso por verlo, a él y los demás, pues las penurias del continente oscuro habían pasado y quería vida, quería paz, quería alegría. Con esa voz angelical, Gon lograba dársela.

El moreno se levantó enérgico aquél sábado. Eran, apenas, las siete de la mañana, pero Gon se incorporó, se cambió, hizo su cama y, sonriendo, corrió las cortinas para sentir una dulce brisa matutina que…

—Diablos —bufó, cruzándose de brazos: no había dulce brisa ni nada. ¡Todo estaba impregnado en humedad! ¡La ropa, el aire, las paredes, todo! El cielo estaba completamente cubierto, negro, y amenazando con querer caerse en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué hago, ahora? —se preguntó nervioso: todo lo que había hecho en la semana, recorrer los lugares, recordarlos, pensar en actividades juntos, todo, se había venido abajo por una futura tormenta. No previó que eso podría pasar.

Intentó pensar en qué se podía hacer… ¿Iría a la única tienda de juegos a comprar consolas? Tal vez debía llamarlo a Killua para que fuera a su casa a traer algunos videojuegos o… No, eso llevaría tiempo. Y no creía que su amigo iba a tener ganas de ver a su familia… "A ver si se matan", pensó. Tragó saliva y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo: no, nada de pedirle algo a Killua.

Luego de desayunar, llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a dejar que una "lluviecita" le arruinara su fin de semana, así que, con una típica sonrisa suya, se esperanzó que fuera una lluvia pasajera y que se recompondría el clima. Sí, estaba seguro de que iba a pasar esa tormentita. ¡Lo podía asegurar! No se desanimó y fue a buscar a sus amigos al puerto de la isla.

— ¡Gon! ¿Adónde vas así? ¡Llévate una campera y el paraguas! —el muchacho rio, inocente, y fue a por su equipo de lluvia: no encontró su paraguas, así que tomó uno que estaba en un pequeño cubo azul en la cocina y subió por una campera. Despidió a su tía y se fue, contento, al puerto.

En medio del camino, su celular sonó: la pantalla decía "Leorio":

— ¡Hola, Leorio! —contestó, muy feliz, el adolescente—. ¿Cómo est…? —el muchacho del otro lado, gritaba, parecía que no lo oía—. ¡Leorio, Leorio! ¿Me escuchas? —no sabía dónde estaba el moreno, pero había muchísima interferencia, mucho ruido y se entrecortaba.

— ¡Gon! —Exclamó el estudiante—. ¡Gon, mira, lo siento! ¡No puedo ir! —los ojos color miel del nombrado se abrieron como platos y detuvo su andar, frenéticamente. En seguida le preguntó la razón—. ¡Estoy a punto de salir de viaje! ¡Me avisaron ayer a la mañana, es por mis estudios! ¡Tengo que ir a un pueblo a ayudar y…! ¡Cállese, mujer! —oyó que gritaba de muy mala manera a alguien: Gon podía escuchar a alguien decir "¡Señor, estamos a punto de partir, no puede usar el móvil mientras despegamos, apáguelo!". El jovencito estuvo cinco minutos oyendo insultos, gritos y alaridos—. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Gon, perdóname, te prometo que…! —y la comunicación terminó.

Gon quedó entre asustado y estupefacto: no porque Leorio no vendría, sino porque trataba de aquélla forma a una chica. En fin, suspiró, sonrió y le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que le deseaba lo mejor en su viaje.

Siguió corriendo hasta el puerto: iban a ser tres, pero no importaba, ¡la pasarían genial!

En ése momento, empezó a lloviznar y Gon se detuvo para ponerse la campera.

— ¡Ah, por Dios! —Exclamó, mientras luchaba por ponerse una manga—. ¡Me he equivocado! —efectivamente, el hijo de Ging había tomado una campera que había apartado en su cuarto para hacerla a un lado, pues no le entraba y estaba muy vieja.

Mientras luchaba, sacándose la prenda (su brazo había quedado atrapado en la manga), su celular volvió a sonar: haciendo un movimiento complicado, tiró el paraguas al piso, rompió la manga de la campera donde su brazo se había atascado, y atendió:

— ¿Diga? —jadeaba.

—Vaya, ¿haciendo ejercicios matutinos?

— ¡Killua! —Gritó, feliz, dando un salto, pero se resbaló y cayó al piso, embarrándose—. Ay…

— ¡Deja de hacer boberías! —El hijo de Silva no podía verlo, pero imaginaba que alguna ridiculez había hecho—. Escucha, Gon, Alluka se enfermó de gravedad ayer —le dijo, serio. Gon, en el piso, se preocupó—. No te preocupes, ya está mejor: tuvo fiebre y vómitos, pero ya le ha bajado y no vomita, aunque sigue muy mareada… —se hizo un pequeño silencio—. Lo siento, no podré ir —sonaba triste, pues Killua tenía muchas ganas de juntarse con sus amigos.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Gon intentó darle fuerzas—. Es preciso que Alluka se recupere, Killua. ¡Estaremos bien! —aquello tranquilizaba al Zoldyck. Conversaron unos minutos más y Gon siguió corriendo, aunque no tan fuerte, pues había empezado a llover, hasta el puerto. Tomó su paraguas en el camino y olvidó su campera rota por ahí.

Cuando llegó, había un barco ya anclado y estaban subiendo las escaleras que usaban para que los pasajeros descendieran: ¡oh, no!, se dijo, ¡seguramente, Kurapika ya habría bajado y no lo encontró! Se preocupó y empezó a buscar una cabellera rubia entre la mar de gente, hasta que una mano lo tomó por su hombro. Gon gritó del susto y llamó la atención de todos. Se sonrojó.

—Gon, soy yo —se extrañó el kuruta—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso y…? —lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Has estado… ejercitándote o algo? —preguntó.

Gon se miró a sí mismo y se puso a reír.

— ¡Me caí en el camino! —el rubio suspiro: a pesar de todo el cariño que le tenía, tenía actitudes de niño—. Ah, está lloviendo más fuerte, ¡vamos, vamos! —Kurapika no había traído un paraguas: maldito servicio meteorológico del celular, había fallado rotundamente, así que esperó que Gon abriera el suyo y…—. ¡Ah! —se lamentó: el paraguas que había recogido del bote azul dela casa, era el paraguas que iban a tirar: ¡estaba roto, tenía agujeros y olía muy mal! (era sorprendente cómo Gon no había reparado en aquél detalle…)

Gon cerró el paraguas y lo tiró al piso, enfadado: sus ojos ya no daban ni paz ni luz, sino enojo. Kurapika se preocupó y le preguntó qué pasaba, aún con una lluvia fuerte cayéndoles encima. El moreno cerró sus manos, con fuerza, y casi, lloraba. Le comentó todo: los planes que tenía, arruinados por el clima; Leorio y Killua no vendrían; se había caído; se había embarrado; su campera de lluvia se había roto y ahora el paraguas.

El rubio estalló en una risa ligera, se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de él y le puso las manos en los hombros. Se miraron intensamente.

—Gon, Gon, cálmate —lo reconfortó—. Olvídate del clima y todo: Killua y Leorio, tarde, pero te avisaron, volveremos a juntarnos todos en otra ocasión, no te aflijas —el adolecente asintió, con los ojos llorosos: se secó la cara con sus manos embarradas y se la manchó—. ¡Estás embarrándote la cara!

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —y dio una patada—. ¿Ves que hoy nada me sale?

Fue un momento extraño: el rubio volvió a reír y, llevado por el cariño que le tenía a su  _amigo_ , le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya, Gon. Si seguimos así, vamos a resfriarnos los dos.

Gon sonrió. Kurapika también.

El adolescente le tomó la mano izquierda y lo arrastró, corriendo, hasta su hogar, riendo por el camino, mientras llovía más y más fuerte.

— ¿Siempre tienen lluvias así? —le preguntó el kuruta, luego de un infernal trueno. Gon asintió y le explicó que solía haber tormentas grandes cada tanto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mito estaba hecha una furia.

— ¡Gon, por favor! —Vociferó su tía—. ¿Eres loco? ¡Has agarrado el paraguas roto! ¡Mírate, nada más! ¡Estás todo mojado, sucio, embarrado! ¡Hasta has hecho empapar a tu amigo! ¡Lo siento tanto! —la mujer se disculpó ante el de ojos oscuros, pero Kurapika dijo que no había problema, aunque estaban los dos muy mojados de pies a cabeza. Entraron a la casa y, en medio de una rápida presentación del rubio hacia la familia de Gon (y de explicarle que los otros dos no iban a venir), Mito los arrastró hacia el baño y les obligó que se dieran una ducha bien caliente antes de comer algo.

Gon fue por ropas limpias y, gracias a Dios, la ropa que traía Kurapika en su bolso no se había mojado, por lo que sacó de allí un pantalón y una camisa. Aunque parte de su pequeña maleta de mano sí se mojó y se lo dio a Mito para que lo pusieran en algún lugar de la casa a secar.

Ambos entraron al baño. La verdad, es que Gon se apresuró en quitarse la ropa, tirarla por algún lado del piso y meterse en la ducha.

— ¡Ah, ven Kurapika! ¡Está tibia! —el rubio estaba sonrojado y avergonzado: ¡nunca se había bañado con alguien! Recordó la vergüenza al ver a Leorio desnudo mientras viajaban para una de las etapas de su examen de cazador: una imagen perturbarte y asquerosa, según su punto de vista.

Pero, ahora, era distinto: no era la misma vergüenza que sentía en esa ocasión, era tan… diferente. Nunca se había bañado con otra persona, tal vez con su madre o Pairo cuando era un niño, pero ahora, era completamente distinto.

Gon miraba, extrañado, a Kurapika que estaba petrificado, con la cara roja y no se movía.

— ¡Ah, perdona! —dijo él, avergonzado, y se puso una toalla en la cintura. Se le acercó—. ¿Quieres bañarte después? Si te da pena, digo —el rubio, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, negó con la cabeza, suspiró y sonrió.

—Descuida. No me baño con alguien desde que era un chico —confesó y Gon sonrió.

Pero, la verdad, no era pudor lo que le avergonzaba del todo, sino el hecho de que, desde hacía tiempo, no miraba al adolescente como un amigo más: y, aquélla situación, logró ponerlo un poco incómodo, pero intentó hacerle frente. Gon se quitó la toalla y volvió a meterse bajo la lluvia tibia, con inocencia: a Kurapika le dio gracia que tuviera el cabello hacia abajo, todo mojado, ¡tan acostumbrado a que lo tenía siempre parado! El kuruta sonrió mientras se desvestía, intentado hacer a un lado su vergüenza.

— ¿Dónde pongo la ropa sucia? —le preguntó. Gon salió de la ducha y fue corriendo hacia allí—. ¡Gon, no corras, vas a caer…! —El rubio lo sostuvo por la espalda antes de que se cayera al piso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias —agradeció, algo avergonzado: no entendía porque su joven corazón latía fuerte, últimamente, cuando hablaba o estaba con el kuruta. Pero como le agradaba la sensación, lo dejó pasar y pensaba que era algo bueno y hermoso—. Pongámosla aquí, así no se arruina tanto.

—Entonces recojamos las tuyas, también, las has dejado por ahí —y ambos rieron: el moreno fue a buscar sus prendas embarradas y las puso al lado de las humedecidas de Kurapika. Luego, ambos se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a bañarse.

—Ah, sólo me he bañado con Killua —le confesó mientras se enjabonaba el cabello con champú: Kurapika se estaba enjabonando una de sus piernas y lo escuchaba—. Aquélla vez hicimos un gran escándalo y tía Mito nos retó mucho, ¡aunque fue muy divertido! —le confesó, riendo.

Y, ahora, la situación era completamente otra: ambos estaban contentos de verse, contentos de estar juntos, de compartir aquéllos momentos… ¿Qué clase de emoción tan agradable y placentera era aquélla? Gon no lo sabía explicar bien; Kurapika ya empezaba a comprender, aunque la idea lo asustaba un poco.

Pero un corazón que se enfrenta al amor, por primera vez, siempre da algo de miedo. Después de todo, era una sensación nueva y maravillosa.

No supieron de qué hablar… Gon enjuagó su cabello y Kurapika procedió a lavarse el suyo.

—Al final, terminamos siendo dos —mencionó el moreno, mientras veía cómo su  _amigo_ se untaba champú. Volteó para sonreírle.

—Sí, pero creo que es más que suficiente… ¿no? —aquélla había sido una mirada tierna. El corazón del adolescente dio un vuelco y giró su cabeza, completamente rojo. Lo oyó al kuruta reír mientras se enjuagaba la cabeza—. Ah, Gon, creo que ambos estamos igual.

Se miraron: comprendieron al instante que algo estaba pasando allí. Algo lindo y único.

Gon lo abrazó, espontáneamente, y Kurapika tardó en reaccionar. Pasados unos minutos, el rubio empezó a acariciar, suavemente, los cabellos mojados del chico, mientras éste se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura.

—Gon, ¿te acuerdas que hace un tiempo me habías dicho que me querías mucho? —lo vio cómo asentía con la cabeza y se separaba de él, lentamente. El kuruta le calvó la mirada, haciendo que el adolescente se estremeciera. Sus rostros estaban próximos, el uno del otro—. Yo también… te quiero mucho —aseguró, sonriéndole.

Y Gon también sonrió, nuevamente: sus ojitos miel brillaron y su sonrisa era más que placentera. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo al piso, de la emoción, a Kurapika, en su afán por demostrarle cariño, sin embargo, el rubio lo tomó por los hombros para que no se cayera y, luego, sus manos se apoyoron en el rostro del moreno y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Luego de aquél momento especial, Gon propuso que se terminaran de bañarse, para disfrutar el resto del día y del mañana juntos.

Y, entre pompas de jabón y algunos pies resbalosos, los dos reían, mientras el agua tibia los rociaba como si fuese una placentera agua de manantial que los reconfortaba.

OoOoOoO


End file.
